The Misheard Lyrics
by TheHeart'sWind
Summary: The Misheard Lyrics just finished playing at their first concert and now they're chilling out in their van. Guitar Hero Fic. Sex, Drugs, Language, and Violence involved... How tasty.


I do not own anything in this story except for the story etc.

Woo, first fanfic. I'm getting help from my good friend while writing this so I think it could work out.

I just realized that there are no Guitar Hero fanfics out there on so, ya here ya go bitches.

The Misheard Lyrics

"Ahh, my head fuckin' hurts." Casey pulled off her bass and leaned it on the side of the van wall after going for her first concert with her band, The Misheard Lyrics. "My head's fucking echoing a storm after the encore. Why the fuck did Jimi invent eleven volume anyway?"

"Good point, but at least your throat doesn't fell like you just swallowed acid." Johnny made his way into the van and pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Well, my fingers are bleeding like assholes on fire thanks to all my hardcore bass-lines."

"I told you not to go make those lines that sick, it's like your fucking sweeping on bass!" Johnny took s swig from his beer and bubbled it at the back of his throat. "That's the shit."

"I am the goddess of bass aren't I?" Casey pulled herself a beer from the fridge and sat herself next to Johnny. "Where the fuck is Lars and Midori?"

"I think Lars went to get us some pot and I'm pretty sure that Midori is out there talkin' to some fans like the bitch she is." Johnny drank the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the table. "She needs to learn to shut up every once in a fuckin' while, it really pisses me off."

Midori walked into the van, as if on cue, and turned her way towards Casey and Johnny with a cute little grin on her face, "So. What're we going to do now, after that amazing concert we just performed?"

"I dunno, smoke some pot, drink some stuff, and then we might sleep." Casey smugly took a sip of her beer and looked up at the ceiling where she noticed a frying pan was glued. "How the fuck did that get there?"

"My being." Johnny said casually raising his hand.

"You guys should learn to stop swearing and drinking so much, it ruins are reputation as rockers." Midori was always a pain in the ass to everyone, even if she was the lead guitarist.

"If anything, it should enhance our reputation. So, I suggest you sit down fucking chill pill and drink up." Casey replied while lighting up a cigarette. "Oh, and don't ever tell me to stop smoking or I'll fucking beat the bullshit out of you."

Midori held up her hands defensively at Casey, "I don't mind to much, Casey. Just don't blow the smoke into my face."

"Don't worry, bitch. I won't." Casey relaxingly took a drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke at the red-shagged floor.

Lars kicked open the door that had Midori behind it causing her to fall down head first into the couch that was currently occupied by Johnny and Casey, "Oi, young ones. I haves your pot, right here." Lars pulled the bag from his belt and threw it over to Johnny. "Now, I must go strengthen mine muscles."

"Go ahead O great warrior and strengthen yourself to your full potential." Johnny sarcastically mocked Lars with his whole "Train!" thing he was hellbent on doing.

Lars marched off into his own part of the van to build himself. "Ouch!" Midori managed to pull herself from the place between where Johnny and Casey sat on the couch. "So whatcha got there?" Midori pointed at the bag.

"It's just some pot from our good friend, Izzy. That tranny has a whole fucking farm of this shit in his backyard." Casey pulled some of the nice, green grass like material out from the bag, pulled a piece of rolling paper from the cabinet above her, and rolled herself a nice, even blunt that was sure to last. She picked up an ashtray from the cabinet and put her cigarette in it. She lit up the blunt and put in her mouth. "This is gonna be tasty."

Johnny rolled himself a blunt too, inhaled deeply, and after a long wait exhaled into the air. "Hey Midori, do ya want some?"

Midori looked unsure at the two of them with a cute little frown on her face, "I don't know if I should."

"Well, lemme just give you a little preview then." Casey turned Midori's head towards her and gazed into her eyes with a seductive look, "Now what you want to do is to breathe in the smoke and hold it in for as long as you fuckin' can without fuckin' coughing. Got it?"

Midori looked unevenly at Casey. "I think so."

Casey inhaled from her blunt and blew into Midori's open lips. "Now does that feel sexy or what?"

Midori tried her best to hold in the relaxing smoke in her lungs but, every once in a while she coughed some smoke out. After holding it in for about a minute or so she blew out the smoke into the air. Midori cheerfully giggled a bit, "It feels funny when it's partying around in my lungs." She looked over at Johnny. "Can you get me one of those blunt thingies? Oh, and nice boner." Midori giggled some more.


End file.
